rileyslogosfandomcom-20200213-history
20th Century Fox Home Entertainment
Fox Video 1st Logo (1991-1993, 1998, 2000, 2001) Nicknames: "The CGI Shining Searchlights", "Gold Tower", "Fox Structure", "Golden Fox Structure" Logo: A still shot of the famous 20th Century Fox structure, from a slightly different angle, gold color against a simple blue background. The wording on the structure now says "FOX VIDEO", with an extra gap where "FOX" would be in the movie logo. The logo "shimmers" as bars of light move through a la the Touchstone logo. Variants: # There is a letterboxed "Scope" version on widescreen releases. The logo was the same, but was matted (or cropped) to widescreen. # A black and white variant exists. This can be seen on some black and white films released on home video, such as the 1991 VHS releases of the original Miracle on 34th Street and Sink the Bismarck! The B&W version in widescreen letterbox can also be seen on the Laserdisc version of the latter film. # On some Media Home Entertainment releases, such as Scanners 2: The New Order, the words "DISTRIBUTED BY" appear above the logo. In this case, no announcer spiel was used. # For the 1993 UK rental VHS of Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, the animation was slowed down, to fit the full extended TCF fanfare mentioned below. FX/SFX: The "shimmer". Cheesy Factor: In most Fox logos, the gaping holes between the letters are usually filled up with a different color to give a clear indication of what the letter is. However, the way these are made make it look like that they are floating. Also, the shining on the TCF fanfare variant is clearly looped poorly. Music/Sounds: # None usually, but the 1979 TCF fanfare can be heard on PAL and French SÉCAM releases, as well as a few NTSC releases, such as the widescreen Laserdisc of Die Hard and a rental copy of Point Break. # The UK rental VHS of Home Alone 2: Lost in New York uses the extended TCF fanfare. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: # On some tapes, only the drums from the opening of the fanfare are heard. # On Media Home Entertainment releases, the announcer for the Media and Fox Video logos says "Distributed by Fox Video". # There was a closing variant seen on some Australian PAL tapes (Mainly rental tapes) which had the same voice-over from the CBS/Fox PAL closing variant, sometimes with the 1979 TCF fanfare preceding it. Availability: Rare. It's seen on all Fox videos from that period. The best way to find this is to look for a Fox Video print logo that is a simple 2D drawing with no color. Again, this will be easy to find in second-hand video shops, charity shops and on eBay. This logo first appeared on the 1991 original print of Robin Hood (1991 20th Century Fox film) and can be seen on movies such as Sleeping with the Enemy, Home Alone, Class Action, Only the Lonely, Point Break, Hot Shots!, For the Boys, White Men Can't Jump, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, My Cousin Vinny, Alien 3, The Last of the Mohicans, The Simpsons Christmas Special and the 1992 Star Wars trilogy box set (pan and scan), as well as the UK VHS of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze. A letterboxed version in a scope aspect ratio appears on the special letterbox collector's edition of the Star Wars trilogy. It can also be found on BBC Video tapes from 1991-1993, but those aren't as easy to find. It also appeared, surprisingly enough indeed, on the 1998 UK VHS of Edward Scissorhands (which is probably a reprint from 1991, according to the previews on it). In Australia, this logo was used until 1995, such example of this being used on a post-1993 tape is the 1994 Australian VHS of Mrs. Doubtfire. It also appeared on a 2001 VHS of Demetrius and the Gladiators (most likely a reprint itself). Also seen on tapes from Media Home Entertainment released from mid-to-late 1991 until 1993, such as Paris Trout, Nails, and Prospero's Books. Among the last tapes to use this were Love Potion #9 and the 1993 Studio Classics VHS of A Letter to Three Wives. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1993-1995) Nicknames: "Rotating Tower", "The Ugly Tower", "CGI Searchlights", "Fox Structure II" Logo: On a purple background, we see a Fox structure, from an extreme upper-left angle. We move down and pan around the structure (and a light shines through it as we do that), saying "FOX VIDEO" like in the 1st logo, before settling into the familiar angle we usually see Fox logos from. Variants: # There is a black and white variant. This can be found on the 1993 VHS of Young Frankenstein. # A shortened version exists where the logo fades in as the lights shine and the logo moves to its final angle. This was seen on the 1995 20th Century Fox Selections releases of Young Guns II and Dutch. FX/SFX: The computer animation, which is a variation of the 20th Century Fox animation. Music/Sounds: # None usually, but occasionally the 1979 TCF fanfare was used, mainly on PAL releases including the UK rental VHS releases of Used People, Jack the Bear, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III, and The Vanishing. # On the 1995 Hong Kong laserdisc of Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi, a deep synth score is heard. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: On Media Home Entertainment releases, the announcer for the Media and Fox Video logos says "Distributed by Fox Video". Availability: First appeared on Used People, Toys, and Hoffa, with the same 2D print logo. This can be seen on all 1993-1995 Fox Video releases such as My Neighbor Totoro, Doctor Dolittle, Frozen Assets, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Once Upon a Forest, The Sandlot, Mrs. Doubtfire, True Lies, Speed, Baby's Day Out, The Pagemaster, Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog, The Scout, Nell, all 1995 20th Century Fox Selections VHS releases such as Big, Pacific Heights, Class Action, Shining Through and Only the Lonely, and some BBC Video releases from that era, including Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers and Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out. Was also seen on tapes released by Media Home Entertainment from 1993, including Scam, shortly before Media Home Entertainment went out of business.This also appears on the Star Wars Trilogy: The Definitive Collection Laserdisc box set from 1993. The last tapes to use this were the John Hughes remake of Miracle on 34th Street and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Strangely, this logo doesn't appear on the 1995 Star Wars trilogy VHS box set, despite showing the 1994 full color print logo on the cover. However, the 1995 Laserdisc of Star Wars: A New Hope actually uses this, while the 1995 Laserdiscs of The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi use the 1984 CBS/Fox Video logo instead. Scare Factor: Low. The ugliness of the logo combined with the close-up and fanfare may put some off, but it's a harmless logo. It is also considered one of the ugliest logos ever. 3rd Logo (1995-1998) Nicknames: "CGI Searchlights II", "Fox Structure II" Logo: Against the Los Angeles skyline at around sunset, we see a spotlight and then pan across the "FOX VIDEO" structure, now redone so that it looks a lot better and all of it is set in Futura Extra Bold (so it still doesn't quite match the TCF logo). We zoom out until we reach the comfortable Fox logo distance. Variants: # The logo fades in just as the "F" in "FOX" is being passed on a trailer for a release of The Sound of Music. This can be found on the original 1996 VHS release of Dunston Checks In. # A slightly longer version appears on the original 1995 VHS release of Die Hard with a Vengeance. FX/SFX: The computer animation, which is now a variation of the Fox Searchlight Pictures animation. Very good animation, and a LARGE improvement over its predecessors. Music/Sounds: Usually none. Music/Sounds Variant: On the original 1996 VHS release of Dunston Checks In, there is a home video trailer for The Sound of Music, which has this logo appear at the beginning with a lead-in to "My Favorite Things" being heard. Availability: Fairly common. This logo always came after the logo below. Seen on releases of the era such as Die Hard with a Vengeance (VHS only; the Laserdisc uses the 2nd logo), The Brothers McMullen, Broken Arrow, Independence Day, Jingle All the Way, Smilla's Sense of Snow, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Goosebumps videos, the 1996 VHS of The Sound of Music, and the 1997 Star Wars Trilogy Special Edition box set (the VHS versions only; the Laserdisc version only uses the 1995 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo). Seen on all 20th Century Fox Selections titles released between 1995 and 1997 such as Raising Arizona, The Super, The War of the Roses, Big Trouble in Little China, The Abyss, Hoffa, Short Circuit, The Omen (1976 version), The Good Son, Young Frankenstein, Bill Cosby Himself, Enemy Mine, History of the World: Part I, Porky's, Commando, The Fly (1986 remake) and Better Off Dead. This was also used on most Premiere Series releases from 1996 and 1997 such as Mrs. Doubtfire, My Cousin Vinny, That Thing You Do!, Sleeping with the Enemy and Predator. Strangely, this doesn't appear on The Best of The Simpsons VHS box set from 1997 (despite the logo appearing on the packaging of the individual tapes and the box itself) or the 1996 Premiere Series releases of A Walk in the Clouds, Nine Months, and The Truth About Cats and Dogs (though all three use the 1991 full color print logo on their spines). The Laserdisc of Volcano (which didn't show the Fox Video logo on the cover) featured both this logo and the 1995-2008 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo. Look for a screencap of this logo used on the packaging of most 1997 releases (all 1995-1996 releases use the 1991 full color print logo). One of the last releases to use this were very early prints of Anastasia. Scare Factor: None to minimal. It's a harmless logo, not ugly at all this time. 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Domestic (North American) Variants 1st Logo (1995-2008) Nicknames: "Box Structure" Logo: We see the end of the 1994-2010 20th Century Fox logo, with neither the News Corporation byline nor the registered trademark symbol. We then zoom out, to reveal that it is in a box. The box is in a larger box colored cadet blue, and next to the Fox logo box are the words "20th Century Fox Home Entertainment", spanning across three lines. Variants: # On some releases, the logo faded in from black rather than cutting in from black. # On the original/unaltered version of the logo, the logo cutted to black at the end of the animation after the search lights in the 1994-2010 Fox logo face up towards the sky. This was the first version to be in use on the logo's debut. # On 1996 VHS tapes that have the Widescreen Series video promos, the logo fades in and then fades out later right after the animation freezes at the final frame. A shorter version exists. So far, this has been spotted on the 2005 DVD of Pet Alien: Atomic Tommy. # There is a 16:9 "matted" widescreen version, seen on the DVDs of Quest for Fire, Dirty Mary, Crazy Larry, Airheads, Thunder and Lightning, and the Anchor Bay DVD of Kenny & Co. (before the 20th Century Fox logo). # On the 1995 retail VHS of Bushwhacked, the logo cuts to the green MPAA rating screen for the Down Periscope trailer. Trailer Variant: On some tapes with the Premiere Series promo containing this, the logo is shortened and the text on the right from the logo is replaced with "PREMIERE SERIES". FX/SFX: A simple, smooth zoom-out. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variant: On the tapes with Widescreen Series video promos, the announcer, Don LaFontaine, says "Presenting the Widescreen Series from Fox Video" halfway through the animation. Availability: Common on VHS, DVD, and Laserdisc releases from the period. Appears on releases such as the John Hughes remake of Miracle on 34th Street, The Brothers McMullen, Independence Day, Casper: A Spirited Beginning, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, The Crucible, King Kong Lives, Tai-Pan, Pelle the Conqueror, Maximum Overdrive, Crimes of the Heart, Titan A.E., Silent Trigger, Raw Deal, Jingle All the Way and Goosebumps videos. Only available in the USA and Canada and still very easy to find in those areas, but outside the USA this logo can be seen on video releases of Casper TV movies of the era and seen on The Simpsons and Futurama DVDs from the era. The last titles to have this logo were American Dad! Volume 3 and the 2008 DVD release of Babes in Toyland (1934). Was also spotted on a print of Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave. Also seen on the Best of the Simpsons VHS tapes, which are now out of print. The version where the logo cuts out to black appears on VHS and Laserdiscs of the 1995 Star Wars Trilogy. This variant can also be seen on some home video releases by the company such as The Towering Inferno (without previews), the 1995 VHS of Snoopy Come Home, Bye Bye Love, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, The Last Winter, Nutcracker on Ice, the 1995 Laserdisc releases of Die Hard, Die Hard with a Vengeance, Aliens, the 1995 Canadian VHS print of Bachelor Party, the John Hughes remake of Miracle on 34th Street, and the 1995 VHS of A Christmas Carol. The version that fades in at the beginning and cuts out at the end of the logo is on the original 1996 VHS of Nine Months. It is unknown for DVDs to have this version as the more common version where the logo fades out to black at the end is used on DVDs. The version where the logo faded in from black can be seen on the VHS releases of 1998's Dr. Dolittle, Rusty: The Great Rescue (a.k.a. Rusty: A Dog's Tale), and Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Appears at the end of Casper Meets Wendy on Disney Channel. While it does appear at the end of the last few Thomas and Friends DVDs that they released, it doesn't appear at the beginning of any of them. This was also on the 2002 DVD release of My Neighbor Totoro and all the Strawberry Shortcake 2003 series releases. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2010-) 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 2010 logo.png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 2013 logo.png|The byliness variant from 2013 onwards. Logo: Same as the current 20th Century Fox logo except that, at the end, the structure pans back farther than usual to reveal the stacked words "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" on the right of the Fox structure with "HOME" set in Neutraface No. 2. Once the logo is fully revealed, the News Corporation byline fades in at the bottom of the screen (on pre-2013 releases). The registered trademark sign fades in as well. Trivia: This logo is a throwback to the That's Hollywood! logo; a series from 20th Century Fox Television. Variants: # Newer releases, starting with The Croods, have this logo cut-short to the middle. # A 4:3 variant exists, but is used only for full screen DVDs and Blu-ray Discs, such as the DVD and Blu-ray releases of seasons 16 and 17 of The Simpsons and the 2012 DVD of Mr. Scoutmaster. It is also cropped to 2.35.1 as a letterbox widescreen logo. There is a widescreen version of the open matte logo expanded to 16:9 with the Hor+ screen scaling method. # Starting with the releases of Turbo and Enough Said on November 12, 2013 and January 28, 2014, the News Corporation byline is excluded and the logo is bylineless for the first time since the 1995 logo, due to the aforementioned split on June 28, 2013. FX/SFX: Same as the current 20th Century Fox logo. Music/Sounds: The 1997 20th Century Fox fanfare arrangement. A short version is used on newer releases. DVD releases of The Simpsons seasons 16 and 17 use the audio of Ralph Wiggum 'singing along' to the second half of the fanfare from The Simpsons Movie, whilst season 18 uses the standard 1997 fanfare, with Fat Tony saying 'Fuggedaboutit...' on the last note. Availability: Seen on 20th Century Fox, Fox Searchlight Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer releases from November 2010 onward, such as Avatar (collector's edition), The A-Team, Machete, Vampires Suck, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, X-Men: First Class, Rio, Margaret, Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, Ice Age: Continental Drift, Epic, Hitchcock, Prometheus, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, Stoker, The Croods, Turbo, The Counselor, Free Birds, The East, and Don Jon, among others. The last releases to use this logo with the News Corporation byline were The Internship and The Way Way Back, both released on October 22, 2013. International Variants 1st Logo (1995-2002, 2012) 20thcentury_dvd_03.jpg 20thcentury_dvd_02.jpg Nicknames: "Box Structure II" Logo: Here are the versions used on VHS/LD and DVD: # VHS/LD: We see the 1994 20th Century Fox logo animate as normal until, about 13 seconds in, it zooms out, revealing the logo inside an inner box, itself contained inside an outer box on a blue-violet background with blurry searchlights, and "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" zooms out from the bottom of the screen, stopping at the bottom of the inside of the outer box underneath the inner box containing the Fox logo (without the News Corporation byline). # DVDs cut to the Fox logo being revealed inside the box. FX/SFX: The usual CGI used in the Fox logo, coupled with the zoom out of the text below. Music/Sounds: The 1994 20th Century Fox fanfare arrangement (VHS and LD only); silent on the DVDs. Availability: With the exception of a few Canadian releases such as the 2000 VHS of Thunder and Lightning, you won't find it anywhere in North America. However, it's easy to find if you are in another country such as the UK. Strangely, this logo does not appear on the 1998 UK rental VHS of Edward Scissorhands, which features the Fox Video logo. The DVD version can be seen on early UK DVD releases including the original Miracle on 34th Street. Also seen on the 1995 Hong Kong Laserdisc of Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi. It also made a surprise appearance on the 2012 release of The Simpsons Season 1 Region 4 DVD set (due to being a reprint of the 2001 release). Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1999-2010) Logo: The standard 20th Century Fox logo which animates in a faster rate, but there are many circular streaks of orange and blue placed over it, which animate on and off the screen. When the logo is done, blue and purple gradient bars on top and bottom wipe in and the logo's sky background dissolves into a different cloud background, and "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" (in the same fonts as before) appears via folding effect below the logo, and then fades out via blur effect after a few seconds leaving just the logo, which then fades out. Variant: On an international home video trailer for Ice Age, the logo is in blue on a sky background with snow around it and a crack on it. FX/SFX: The usual Fox tower animation coupled with the CGI "streaks". Music/Sounds: Early releases and VHS tapes had the standard tone 1994 20th Century Fox fanfare arrangement (which is strange for PAL releases), while later releases had the high tone 1997 fanfare arrangement (which is normal for PAL releases). Availability: Again, only used outside North America, except on a few Canadian releases. Examples include the UK release of Ice Age and reprints of Simpsons tapes. Also appears on the Japanese Laserdisc of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (with the 1994 fanfare). This logo can be accessed on the R1 DVD of Marmaduke by going onto the disc's "Video-TS" folder and finding the VTS file that has the third logo (which appears before it on the video stream). The standard tone 1994 20th Century Fox fanfare arrangement music variant strangely appears on the 2004 Region 4 DVD release of Family Guy: Season Two. Scare Factor: None. It's pretty much the same as the movie logo, unless you are scared of vibrant effects. Category:Home Entertainment Section